Next Generation of Spies
by Hearts4Life
Summary: Stephanie Scam is the daughter of Tim and Sam. With a new villain on the loose, and with Sam, Clover, and Alex no longer spies, it's time for Jerry to call on new WOOHP agents. And with a new villain on the loose, will Jerry be able to assemble new spies in time? And what is with this villain's obsession over WOOHP? What does she plan to do? *My first Sam/Scam fic*


Totally Spies

Disclaimer- I own nothing of _Totally Spies_, except for my OC characters.

**Tim Scam and Sam have a daughter named Stephanie. They all started off as one big happy family, until Stephanie discovers the existence of WOOHP along with her two friends. What adventures await them? Read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"New Mystery Villain"

A shadowy female figure scaled over the mountains as fast she could, in a hurry to get to her secret lair where her minions were waiting for her. She was already tired from trying to steal food for her minions and herself, and she was almost busted by one of the shopkeepers. She had to make very quick work at the last shop, for she feared that if she were discovered, her plans would be ruined, and she would be sent to jail for the rest of her life. No way was she going to let that happen.

As she reached the last step of the mountain, she could see the hideout cave in view. With a slight smile in her grimace, she climbed up and went to the lair, carrying vigorously the pack with the food in it. She walked in as fast as her legs could carry her and tiredly placed the bag on the ground. Her minions immediately pounced on the bag as soon as she set the bag down.

"Couldn't be quicker, could you, boss?" a woman with long, straight brown hair asked grumpily as she began to rifle through the contents.

"Be quiet!" the head villain snapped at her. "You have _no idea _what it took for me to get this food to you. I hope everyone likes what you see, because it's going to be our food for the next couple of weeks." She flipped her curly blond hair across her shoulders dismissively, and the rest of them knew the matter wasn't up for discussion- save for the one who was grumbling before.

"Boss, I'm tired of eating the same thing all the time! When are we gonna eat some _real _food? Like spaghetti, pizza, French fries? All we've been eating is chicken and rice! I'VE HAD IT!"

All the others winced, knowing these two women didn't get along very well. The blond turned to the brunette with a darkened glare and a dangerous gleam in her aqua blue eyes.

"You know what, Abigail? I would be more than happy to have you disbanded from the group, see if you could survive on your own. How would you like having to find food for yourself? How would you like to fend for yourself? See if some of us come to help you if you freeze to death on this mountain?"

Abigail paled then, closing her eyes, and starting eating in silence. Her appetite was lost when the boss snatched the food from her and had her back against the floor of the cave in one fluid motion, her foot pressed against Abigail's left breast.

"_You didn't answer my question_._" _The boss whispered darkly, pressing her heel further just a bit, marking indentation in Abigail's skin, making her cringe.

"N-No, please! Don't send me out there on my own! I'll be good! I'll be obedient, I promise, Lady Marie! Please don't kill me!" Marie observed her servant's fear and smirked as if relishing in it before removing her heel completely, turning away from Abigail as she heard her struggle to regain her composure.

"Now, I'm sure no one else has any complaints or dispositions they'd like to share?" Marie scanned the others' faces, all of whom shook their head no, not wanting to meet the same fate as Abigail. Marie smirked once more, content with the others' loyalty.

"I hope you all eat up and enjoy your fill. Because, after this, we will have a long, heartfelt discussion…about _WOOHP_."

* * *

**Beverly Hills, CA- 7:30AM **

Stephanie Scam awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ear. She groggily opened her eyes and slowly shut off her alarm clock. With a slow roll off her mattress, she regained her footing on the floor. Stephanie trudged out of her room and into the bathroom. She grabbed a soft velvety face towel, ran in under cold water in the sink and let the towel wash cleanly over her face, the coldness of the water waking her up.

Stephanie then rubbed her hand through her shaggy, disheveled brown hair, feeling all the messy dirt. She took a quick shower, and came out five minutes later in a bathrobe. She went back to her room and got dressed in a white sweatshirt and black pants, with cute brown sandals. She grabbed her book bag, and headed down the stairs, just intending to have a piece of toast and head out, but unfortunately…

"Good morning, Stephanie!" a cheery voice erupted from the kitchen. Stephanie winced, already knowing who it belonged to.

"Hi, mom." Stephanie gloomily answered as she walked in the kitchen. Her mother had her orange hair tied in a ponytail, with a pink apron. She was busy making breakfast for the family. Her father was sitting at the table with brown hair, absent-mindedly reading the newspaper. "Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Stephanie."

_All I wanted was to eat and dash. Guess Mom has other ideas…_

"Hope you have a good stomach for breakfast!" her mother said as she placed the plate in front of Stephanie. Stephanie saw bacon and eggs placed symmetrically. Groaning, Stephanie took the bacon and ate two of them at one time, obviously not sharing her mother's love for science, math, and intellect. Stephanie was more of a tomboy and a girly-girl. She took a fork and ate her eggs in seven minutes before getting up and grabbing her book bag.

"Stephanie, dear, don't you want any more food?" her mother asked, and Stephanie shook her head quickly, making a dash for the front door. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Love you!" She gave a quick kiss on each of their cheeks before leaving for school.

"She seemed in a hurry to get to school." Her mother mentioned to her father, who only closed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"She's a teenager, you know. I told you teenage years were going to be a handful."

"Shut up." She glared at him and he chuckled before getting up and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "So now that she's gone, what do you want to do now?"

Already knowing what he meant, she tried to squirm out of his grip, but to no avail. "Come on, Tim, you know I have to be at work soon!"

Tim chuckled once again and told her, "Sam, you can be late to work _this one time._"

Sam decided to play along with him and moved herself so she was positioned in front of him and moved her lips to his to kiss him. Before they even connected, she ducked out from under his hold and went to their bedroom to get dressed. Tim was shocked, but then his original smirk fell back into place.

If he didn't get Sam this time, there would be plenty others.

* * *

**Please review! This idea came to me while watching **_**"Morphing Is Sooo 1987". **_


End file.
